Out of Character
by sds80
Summary: One Shot. Pre-Pilot, pre-Shepard Wedding. A night out with Serena proves to be more then what Blair bargained for.


Blair rubs her temples furiously, and glances at her phone. 2 AM glared at her in purple letters. She glances up at her blonde best friend who was clutching a bottle of champagne and dancing around furiously unaware of her many admirers.

Blair walks up to the bar, "Serena," she yells.

Serena glances down and outstretches her hand to pull Blair's tiny frame up. She embraces her friend and slowly grinds her body up and down Blair's causing Blair to blush furiously, "S, we need to leave."

Serena pulls Blair closer to her, "but I think our admirers are hoping for more of a show."

Blair blushes, "Serena, I have a headache and my martini's wore off an hour ago. I really should get going. You know I have to get up early to watch Nate's game." Serena rolls her eyes and motions for Blair to hand her purse over to her. Serena opens up her purse and pulls out a bottle of aspirin, "Here," she hands Blair a pill, "take this, give me an hour and then we can leave. I promise."

Blair swallows the aspirin quickly, "Well I'm leaving in an hour regardless. With or without you." She hops off the bar and goes to sit in the corner booth.

Growing tired of watching her friend, Blair stands up slowly. Feeling wobbly.

"You okay," she feels her body collapse slightly into a passer by.

Blair fans herself furiously, "just hot," not lifting her frame from the stranger.

The stranger smiles, "In more ways then one. You're Serena's friend right? Want to dance."

Blair turns around so she is facing the stranger, "Sure." Blair holds her new friend's waist and lets him lead her to the crowded dance floor. Blair rubs her body against the boy as his hands move up and down her frame. His touch feels so warm and inviting. She presses against him, wanting more and more contact.

The stranger smiles, "Want to get out of here. I'm staying at the Palace."

"I can't leave Serena."

The stranger whips Blair around, "she seems otherwise occupied."

Blair squints in order to block out the lights and spots Serena sitting with a group of boys, her body hunched over a mirror. "Okay, lets go."

xoxoxox

Blair laughs loudly as she stumbles out of the town car, "You know I still don't know your name."

The stranger rolls his eyes, "It's Trevor."

Blair takes his hand and pulls him close to her, "I like being close to you Trevor," she mumbles, as he leads her into the hotel.

Blair enters the lobby of the Palace, the marble below her swirling in S formations. She looks around taking in her surroundings.

"Blair," a voice echoes loudly. "Blair."

"Do you hear my name," she asks, her voices slightly sluring.

Trevor shrugs, "My room is this way."

"Blair," the voice calls getting closer and closer.

"No, I hear it someone is looking for me. Maybe it is, Nate."

"Waldorf," Chuck Bass rushes up to his friend and takes her arm, "What the hell are you doing." He pulls her away from her suitor.

"Chuck," Blair pulls him into a tight embrace, inhaling his scent deeply. "My friend Travis and I were just going to get a night cap," she mumbles into his suit not wanting to break their embrace. His scent was intoxicating.

Chuck supports her frame, "You need to leave. If you don't I will kindly have you escorted out of this hotel."

Chuck leads Blair up to the elevator, unsure of how his best friend's completely in control girlfriend got to be so drunk. He fumbles to get the door to his suite open, it wasn't easy as Blair was unwilling to unattach herself from him. "You smell so good, Charles," she mumbles.

Chuck swings the door open, and picks her up in his arms and carries her to his bed and places her down gently, "I'm going to get you some water."

Chuck walks to his bar and takes out his phone, contemplating if he should call Nate. His best friend would most likely want to help his girlfriend. He puts the phone down, knowing Blair would be mortified if Nate knew she left the bar with a complete stranger. If Blair wanted to tell Nate, she could tell him herself.

Chuck walks back to his bed and hands Blair the water. Blair takes it and gulps it down furiously, "Chuck, it is really warm in here." She unbuttons her coat and throws in on the floor. She reaches behind her in an attempt to reach her zipper, "can you help me take this off."

Chuck's eyes widen, if this would have been anyone else but Blair Waldorf he would relished at the opportunity but it was Blair Waldorf, "Lay down. On your chest."

"Such, the gentleman Charles." Blair giggles, "Who would have known?"

Chuck slowly unzips Blair's dress revealing a lacy pink matching set with garters attached to her stocking. Chuck inhales quickly, trying not to touch her as he discards her dress. "Let me get you something to wear," Chuck gets up.

"No," Blair turns around slowly, revealing her body to Chuck. "I don't want anything else. I am so hot. Burning almost. Can you get me some more water?"

Chuck nods silently, feeling warm himself.

Blair smiles at Chuck when he emerges, "Thanks Charles," she takes the water from him and pats her hand on the bed, "sit with me."

"I think you should get some sleep, Blair."

"But I'm not tired at all," she reaches her hand out and grabs Chuck's pulling him on the bed, "It's okay. We're friends, right?" Blair cuddles her frame into Chuck, "Is this okay," she whispers, "I just want to be close to you. It feels really good"

Chuck breathes in sharply, resisting all urges to strip her of what little clothing she was wearing, "Blair, did you take anything tonight?"

"What do you mean?"

Chuck shrugs, "never mind."

"Do you think I am pretty," Blair sits up and straddles Chuck lightly so she is facing him. "Tell me the truth."

Chuck sitting very still as not to alert her to his growing arousal, nods silently, "I think you are gorgeous."

"Prettier then Serena?"

Chuck nods, "Your beauty is unmatched."

"Then why doesn't Nate want to make love to me?"

Because Nate is very stupid, Chuck thinks to himself. "He knows how special you want your first time to be, Blair. He doesn't want to rush you."

"But I don't mind being rushed," Blair rolls off of him, and cuddles herself in him again. "If you were my boyfriend, would you make love to me. If I asked you to right now. Would you make love to me," Blair allows her hands to run up and down Chuck's legs slowly.

"Blair," Chuck gasps, "we should go to bed before this turns into something we can't stop."

"So is that a yes?"

"That is a, yes. I am Chuck Bass afterall."

Blair smiles, "Then I think Nate needs to be a little bit more like Chuck Bass. You're a good friend," Blair sighs, she closes her eyes slightly, "why is the room spinning? Is that normal?"

Chuck rolls his eyes and sits up, "Blair, what happened tonight?"

"I suppose, I drank too much. I am not quite sure. The last thing I remember clearly is Serena giving me an aspirin to make my headache go away."

Chuck rolls his eyes, some best friend. "Ok, well you can sleep it off here tonight. I'll make sure you get home in the morning."

Blair smiles and rolls her body into Chuck once more, "stay here with me tonight, Chuck."

"It's my suite, I don't have much of a choice."

"I mean sleep with me. Hold me. We won't have to tell Nate. This will be our little secret," Blair smiles, "it is about time I have a secret don't you think."

Chuck kicks off his shoes and takes his jacket off and curls himself into Blair's body, "you win B."

"I always do," Blair smiles.

Xoxoxox

Chuck wakes up to a rustling in his living area. He opens his eyes, which reveals a fully dressed Blair wearing at St. Jude's sweater draped around her shoulders, "Good Morning."

"I had Dorota send for my things."

"How are you feeling?"

"Terrible, I don't know how you can do that every night Bass. My head feels like it is going to explode."

"Then come back to bed," he whispers, unsure why he makes the request.

Blair looks down, "Nate's game remember."

Chuck shrugs, "Nate misses your things all the time. I say you owe him one."

"While as true as that may be," Blair walks over to Chuck and sits on the edge of his bed, "it wouldn't look right for me to not show up. He is expecting me."

Chuck nods, "Of course."

Blair turns so she is facing chuck, "I am not sure what happened last night, but I think I owe you an apology and a thank you."

"Anytime Waldorf."

"Well there will not be another time. That is the last time I get stranded with Serena. I'm just lucky my exploits were not blasted on Gossip Girl. I'd never be queen next year if it had," Blair leans over and gives Chuck a light kiss on the cheek, "I owe you one, Charles," she stands up.

Chuck shrugs, "Don't worry about it," he allows his eyes to linger from Blair's petite frame up to her eyes, "You look beautiful, Blair."

Blair smiles, "Thanks. Will we see you later? I am throwing a victory lunch for the team at the Penthouse."

"It is a possibility."

"I hope more then that," Blair smiles, "I know Nate would love for you to be there," she waves slightly, "Thanks again Charles."

"Your welcome, Blair," he whispers watching her go. Chuck reaches for his phone rushing through his of numbers and lands on one. Kimberly, the petite brunette who worked as a personal shopper at Bendels might just be the distraction he needed right about now as the one thing he was sure of was that Chuck Bass didn't get hung up on anyone, most importantly not his best friend's girlfriend.


End file.
